Grinding mechanisms which are fittable to containers are well known in the art. One of the most popularly known and widely used grinder-container combinations is the one utilized to grind pepper corns to yield ground pepper.
Heretofore the vast majority of grinder-container combinations have been composed of multiple parts with the grinding portion of the combination being complex in design and expensive in assembly.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container-grinder combination which only requires two parts. It is also an object of this invention to provide a grinder-container combination which can be made of very inexpensive plastic materials by very inexpensive procedures, i.e., injection molding.